Abstract
by blader-chick13
Summary: One shot. Crack fic. SasuNaru with hinted InoSaku. Sometimes even Konoha can have its moments. Sasuke x Naruto, hinted Ino x Sakura


**This here a completely random (crack)** **fanfiction my friend requested. She wrote down a list of words and events that HAD to happen within it. The challenge was as follows:**

**SasuNaru centric, ice cream, dandelion, rain,** **hot chocolate, bake sale, Itachi cross-dressing, Ino x Sakura (kiss) and a jelly statue of a flamingo.**

**Feel free to be the judges of how well I did '**_laughs_**'**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to their creator, **_Masashi Kishimoto_**, from the manga/anime **_Naruto_

Sasuke stared down into his empty wallet with a sigh, watching Naruto chomp happily at the cone. Without saying so much as a word, Sasuke walked over to a bench. It was barely noticeable as the tree it was under blinded the view. He looked up at the sky as Naruto scurried to catch up. It wasn't a hot day; in fact it was dark and cloudy. Sasuke didn't really understand why Naruto'd wanted ice cream but it seems the blond had a craving. Seating themselves at the bench, Uchiha was getting uncomfortable with the silence. He understood that Naruto enjoyed his food but even then he had his '_eating sound effects_'. Currently all the noise was coming from his breathe and shifts.

Uzamaki looked up with a smile. Sasuke gave him the most uncruel scowl he could muster.

"You could at least thank me." He replied to the smile.

Naruto paused as he was about to dive back into the treat. He licked his lips quickly and placed on Sasuke's cheek one of the stickiest pecks he'd ever received.

"Thank you, Sasuke-koi."

Uchiha wiped away the kiss with a violent hand, his cheeks mildly reddened. His eternally dark gaze fell to his knees; eyes darting around suspiciously a moment.

"Don't call me that, dobe."

"Why not? It's true, is it not?" Naruto crunched down on the graham cone eagerly.

"That isn't the point." He huffed stubbornly. It wasn't that he minded the name. He felt rather honoured by it, but it still felt awkward having only recently become a reality. People had already found out so it made the situation only wor- GOD! He was ranting like a fan girl.

Naruto popped the remainder of the cone into his mouth, watching Sasuke think as he chewed. He looked around a moment as if expecting an answer to fall out of the tree. Finally, Naruto spotted a small dandelion by his leg. Plucking it from the ground, Naruto brushed off any tiny bugs he spotted and extra fuzz before slipping it perfectly behind Sasuke's ear. He grinned at the Uchiha when he glanced up. He touched his ear then retaliated. He went to pluck the weed from his hair when Naruto slapped his hand away.

"Leave it."

"It's a weed, Naruto. I don't want it."

"Well I picked it just for you so don't take it out."

Sasuke went to reply when a drop of rain fell onto his nose. He looked up, listening to the trickle of the water running down the leaves. Suddenly he forgot all about the weed in his hair.

**.:VwV:.**

"You track water through my house Sasuke and I'll kick your ass."

Sasuke pulled off his shoes and socks, flinching at the wet slap they made as they hit the floor.

"Shut up. If I make tracks, I'll clean it up later."

Snagging a couple towels out of a closet, he threw one rather roughly at Naruto and dried his own hair with the other. The dandelion fell to the floor looking rather mangled. The boys stripped down to their boxers, invaded Naruto's dresser and slipped on some clean, warm and _dry_ clothes.

As the thunder rumbled outside the window, pouring the rain down in waterfalls, Naruto got the bright idea of wanting to watch a movie of some sort. So as Naruto readied the movie and gathered a blanket they could cuddle up in, Sasuke made about a huge bowl of popcorn and two cups of steaming hot cocoa. As Naruto walked back from his bed to the TV, he spotted the weed on the floor, picked it up and carried it over to the couch. He placed it carefully on top of a side table, not wanting to crush it.

The two plopped down onto the couch finally as the movie credits started. Sasuke was careful to hand Naruto over the mug; knowing how well he was to spill something hot onto his or his own lap. Uzamaki went about throwing the blanket around their shoulders, cuddling up to Sasuke's side with his head resting on his shoulder, practically in his lap.

Taking a small sip of the cocoa, Sasuke limply laid his arm around the blond's waist.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto, watch the movie."

He fell silent for a moment, obeying the words a pause before defying them. "I just got one question, then I'll be quiet."

"In that case, ask away. Don't let me stop you." Sasuke bent down to take in another gulp of cocoa which had cooled down by now.

"Why are you so fridge?"

Sasuke felt the liquid peel down his chin as it escaped his lips and failed to go down his throat. Naruto blinked up at him cutely.

"You _were_ the one that finally asked me ..."

Even though he wasn't drinking anymore, Sasuke kept the cup to his lips. His cheeks had an awkward ting to them that looked rather misplaced. Maybe if he stayed like that a while, Uzamaki would just give-

Naruto pushed the cup down, forced Sasuke's fingers from it and put it on the table beside him, next to the mangled dandelion. He looked back at Sasuke, hugging his knees and waiting as if he were about to tell a story.

Who was he kidding? This was Naruto. The blond never gave up on anything. Sasuke gave a tiny sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Why was he so nervous? He'd never acted like this before around Naruto, even when he was going to tell him, as well as his many failed attempts. Now that the dream was real, the feeling was different and Sasuke caught himself thinking that maybe he had made the wrong choice...

Naruto blinked, waiting for the answer with questioning eyes. However, when the boys hand slid beneath his chin and soothed him as warm breath blew over his lips, Naruto relaxed a bit into the gentle kiss that Sasuke had labeled just for him. He pulled away, his eyelid fluttering a bit as his gaze was locked to the couch.

"Shut up, dobe. I'm still learning."

Naruto smiled at that, not taking his eyes off him. Fair enough answer, wasn't it?

"So I suppose this would be a good time to tell you then ..."

Sasuke blinked up, the blush on his cheeks had darkened a bit. "Tell me what?"

"That you mean the world to me."

Sasuke gave him an infamous smiled and leaned in to capture Naruto's lips again.

"And that I volunteered you to help me with the Konoha Bake Sale tomorrow."

**.:VwV:.**

Our main couple walked together to the bake sale, hand in hand. Why Sasuke had been volunteered, Naruto still failed to reveal.

"Why are we- No, why am _I_ doing this?"

Naruto gave him a grin. "Because you love me and you'd do anything to make me smile."

"No, I wouldn't."

"You would in Naruto Land."

A few high-pitched cries came from behind some bushes. Naruto practically skipped, tugging Sasuke through the thorns and whatever else he was stabbed with.

The bake sale was really set up nicely. Tables and rows of sweets, chocolate and anything that contained sugar. Tables covered in cloths and signs everywhere for prices. And one man in the center of it all, spinning in circles and smiling.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand almost bone-crushingly hard as his eyes bugged out and jaw dropped. His words turned into sputters as he brought their intertwined fingers up to point.

"How- who- why- can't he- that's not- insane- no way he'd-"

Naruto grinned, swelling with self-pride. "Doesn't he look so pretty? I asked him if he'd wear that dress to attract customers. He said he would if he got to eat any leftovers of the bake sale that nobody wanted. Doesn't he look breathtaking? Kakashi-sensei and I went about getting that dress for him. The frills and ribbons were his ideas but I claim the color of yellow. What do you think, Sasuke?"

A long, _awkward_ pause.

"_What the __fuck__ is my brother doing in a dress_??"

To say Sasuke fell to his knees in a traumatized state would be going easy on the poor fellow. Years of therapy wasn't going to fix this one.

"Oh, stop fussing so much. Look at all the people he's attracting. He's good for the bake sale. And Sasuke? Stop the twitching, your starting to scare me."

A truly minor set back and the bake sale went on as planned. They managed to sell practically everything. Sasuke would have noticed if he'd have stopped gawking stupidly at his brother in a mix of horror and shame as he curtsied to bystanders and flirted with his observers. He would have continued as well if Naruto hadn't nudged his ear playfully with his nose, catching his gaze.

Turns out there was a judging part to this bake sale. And then why Sasuke had been volunteered was now obvious. Naruto thought Sasuke would enjoy shoving pounds of chocolate and whip cream down his throat, observing the desserts with a critical eye and the like. However he did his part, just really wanting it to end. He awarded the best tasting dessert and best presented award to Ino and Sakura for their jelliton statue of a flamingo that was now standing awkwardly on account that it was missing its left leg and tail feathers.

The award was shared between them with a giant hug, a few victory cheers and of course the kiss that lasted a bit longer then it should have in public.

But alas the bake sale ended and everything had been left to be cleaned up. of course this also wound up being Sasuke and Naruto who did the cleaning, but they managed. After all, there were still many plates of treats to be dealt with.

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
